Wreck-It Ralph (franchise)
| shorts = | vgs = | attractions = | footnotes = }}Wreck-It Ralph is an American media franchise primarily consisting of an animated comedy film series produced by Village Roadshow Pictures, Amblin Entertainment and Double Dare You Productions and released by Warner Bros. Pictures. The series tells the story of the eponymous arcade game villain named Wreck-It Ralph, who rebels against his "bad guy" role and dreams of becoming a hero. The series has grossed $999 million worldwide. The series is also notable for featuring cameos of characters from licensed properties including video games and various Disney franchises. Films ''Wreck-It Ralph'' (2012) A video game villain named Wreck-It Ralph wants to be a hero and sets out to fulfill his dream, but his quest brings havoc to the whole arcade where he lives. ''Ralph Breaks the Internet'' (2018) Six years after the events of the first film, Ralph and Vanellope, now best friends, discover a Wi-Fi router in their arcade, leading them into a new adventure. Future Directors Guillermo del Toro, Rich Moore and Phil Johnston said that a Ralph Breaks the Internet spin-off film focusing on the Disney Princesses could be made depending on the audience's response and "if there's a good story to be told". Also, John C. Reilly says that he has an idea for a second sequel, which would see Ralph and Vanellope "beaming themselves right out into space". Video games ''Wreck-It Ralph'' (2012) A 2012 video game of the same name was also released, featuring the title character Wreck-It Ralph, voiced by actor Brian T. Delaney. ''Wreck-It Ralph: Ralph Breaks VR'' (2018) A video game called Wreck-It Ralph: Ralph Breaks VR was released in 2018, along with the second film. Other miscellaneous titles ''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' (2012) The character of Wreck-It Ralph features in the 2012 video game Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed, voiced by actor Brian T. Delaney and Kōichi Yamadera in the Japanese version. ''Disney Infinity'' (2013) The characters Wreck-It Ralph and Vanellope feature in the 2013 video game Disney Infinity. Sarah Silverman returns to voice the character of Vanellope, while the character Wreck-It Ralph is voiced by actor Brian T. Delaney. ''Disney Infinity 3.0'' (2015) Wreck-It Ralph again features in the 2015 video game Disney Infinity 3.0, voiced by actor Brian T. Delaney. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' (2019) Wreck-It Ralph made an appearance in Kingdom Hearts III as a Link. When summoned, he will place explosive blocks and destroy them, causing damage to nearby enemies. Cast Note: A dark grey cell indicates that the character does not appear in the film. Crew Reception Box office Critical and public response Accolades Both films were nominated for the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, but the first film lost to Brave, while the second film lost to Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. References Category:Film series Category:Film series introduced in 2012 Category:English-language films Category:Animated film series Category:Comedy films by series Category:Walt Disney Studios franchises Category:Media franchises Category:Works set in computers Category:Children's film series